


Bring The Drugs Baby I Can Bring My Pain

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, I'm so shit at tagging, Kinda? Not really, M/M, Open Relationships, Sad, jesus this is sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes it back to the bench just outside the door and sits and sits until the tears begin to fall. He doesn't remember how long it's been going on anymore but he knows he loves Niall and that his feelings for Perrie - if you would even call them that - were nothing compared to the ones he's got for Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring The Drugs Baby I Can Bring My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wicked Games by the weeknd. I recommend you listen to it while you read (:

The door slams shut with a bang and a shake of its' hinges. They've been arguing for the past hour, constant yelling and hot tears. Their relationship falling through the cracks of their crummy apartment. The one they both can barely afford with them both being in college. Zayn walks out the front door not even bothering to check on Niall who's most likely locked their bedroom door by now. They've done this all before, Niall berates him about his whereabouts, they yell for a bit then Niall goes into the bedroom, Zayn begs to be let in and when Niall doesn't let him he leaves. It's like that every time. They've developed sort of a routine with it. 

Zayn goes for walk, going nowhere in particular though his feet seem to bring him on that horrid door step. The one with the welcome mat and a nice plant next to it. He mulls over the idea of ringing the doorbell having all his problems slip away from him with just the push of a button. He pushes over the white button lightly then waits for the all too familiar soft light to flicker on in the small foyer he can see through the window. When it does Zayn thinks about fleeing and going back to Niall, so they can work everything out and be the happy couple they used to be. 

"Zayn?" The light-way too squeaky- voice fills his mind bringing him out of his reverie.

"H-Hey Perrie" she moves away from the door knowing the situation all too well.

"You need a smoke?"

"Yeah. Very much actually" Zayn scratches at the back of his neck.

They walk down into the basement the lone table there just like he remembers it, the golden hookah sitting upon it. Perrie goes to fill the base with water returning seconds later with the shisha in one hand and the base in the other. She places the shisha on the burner putting foil atop it. While Perrie pokes holes in the foil Zayn watches with great interest and eagerness for a high. She places the hot coal on top and Zayn takes the first hit already feeling a bit light. They both continue taking hits shot gunning the last two where Perrie brought their lips together firmly. Zayn kisses back. He would blame it on the high though he knows he could stop it if he wanted to. It escalated quickly with Zayn pulling the hem of her shirt over her head and unclipping her bra. Soon enough they're on the couch bodies sliding together and Zayn's thrust driving her to the edge. 

Zayn doesn't even stay to see her clean herself up. He slips back into his clothes and with a click of a door he's gone. 

\-----------  
Zayn runs by the Walmart that runs 24 hours, grabbing the bouquet of roses on the stand taking them to the register to be bought. He makes it back to the bench just outside the door and sits and sits until the tears begin to fall. He doesn't remember how long it's been going on anymore but he knows he loves Niall and that his feelings for Perrie - if you would even call them that - were nothing compared to the ones he's got for Niall. He wipes the tears and starts the dreadful path home. He sits outside for another 30 minutes trying to sober up a bit. The roses beside him still a bit wet from the water they had been in earlier. He takes one from the bouquet and gazes upon it. The petals new and full of life much like Niall. With the last thought of his beautiful blonde, blue eyed angel he makes his way up the stairs to their apartment. 

\-------------  
The Pakistani boy walks in to find his boyfriend on the couch most likely waiting for him. The blonde turns to find Zayn in the doorway. Immediately the former mentioned is on his feet to embrace Zayn

"I was so worried about you" 

Niall is careful of the flowers he knows Zayn has gotten for him. Also careful of the hickies littering his neck. 

"Just got you flowers to say I'm sorry."

Niall grabs the outstretched flowers with familiarity. The nail indents showing on Zayn's arm, the perfume wafting his nose as Zayn goes to find a vase. He keeps the tears in much like every time taking a deep breath to cover the small sob. Niall wipes the tears and moves to join Zayn in the kitchen. The vase already filled with water in the darker's hands moving towards the counter where Niall dumps the flowers. 

"Thanks for the flowers. They're lovely" 

Niall looks at Zayn's face searching for the lies he's about to tell. 

"It's nothing just wanted to say I'm sorry and that you're still my baby" 

He moves in to kiss Niall which the blonde allows noticing the lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt. They kiss feverishly, Niall feels bile rise knowing exactly whose lips were on his just minutes ago, he swallows it nonetheless and kisses back whole heartedly. Pretending that they were okay if only for a second. 

\---------------  
Later as they lay in bed, shirts off and Niall's head on the Raven's chest. The blonde sees the hickies still laying on Zayn's stomach though his lips haven't touched the tan torso.

"Tell me you love even if you don't mean it anymore" 

 

"I love you" 

And Niall doesn't mind the lying because nothing's worse than watching Zayn fall out of love with him.  
And if Zayn means it he doesn't say anything.


End file.
